


It's all in the Preparation

by midwifeonboard



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, threads tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwifeonboard/pseuds/midwifeonboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octoberaine's prompt to me was: I would love ANYTHING. If I had to choose one thing though, it would be fic because I can't write them myself. ;) I don't like uber fluffy fic. I like angsty, smutty, happy ending fic. :D Rating? M. LOL. But I'll read the other stuff too. :) --Beta'd by Zaleti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all in the Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoberaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=octoberaine).



Samantha Carter smiled as she vigorously mashed up avocados for guacamole. The cabin was quaint. It was comfortable and homey, even if the kitchen was about 30 years out of date. But, really, it was just a kitchen after all. And wasn’t it just like him to keep the home’s original charm? It just felt like _him:_ a little crude on the outside, but warm and soft on the inside. She smiled, a little flutter in her heart. At least the boys weren’t arriving until Monday so for now it was just herself and the Colonel—Jack.

 

In the weeks since the loss of her father, he’d been her rock. Their relationship had deepened and solidified. She’d taken some leave to get her head together and Jack had been there every step of the way. Whenever urgent business hadn’t kept him at the SGC, he came over every night bearing dinner. Years of wanting had made her a little uneasy the first night he’d shown up at her door with Chinese takeout, but he hadn’t pressed and they’d eaten in companionable silence. He’d eventually taken up residence in her guest room, an arrangement that had raised more than a few eyebrows, but at that point neither of them cared very much anymore. The hugs and snuggles of comfort had turned into ‘accidental’ touches, which had then led to more deliberate touching. First a gentle hand on an arm, his palm at the small of her back when she went through a door. There was the casual way he tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she sliced pepperoni for the pizza he liked to make, and the way she’d smooth down his wild cowlick before resting her head on his shoulder during a _Simpsons_ rerun. Finally, when she’d had enough of subtle, there was the way she had insinuated herself into his arms on the couch last week and initiated a make out session that would have put any teenaged fantasy to shame.

 

Now that they were alone together at the cabin, she was nervous. Nervous! Her breathing was shallow and her heart was beating rapidly. On the drive up, she’d been fine, but when they’d gotten here, he’d taken her duffle into the master bedroom, presumably to leave the guest room for Daniel and Teal’c. That was the moment it hit her. She’d felt butterflies in her stomach like she hadn’t felt since she was in eleventh grade trying to figure out if Mark Wellington was going to be ‘the one.’ She laughed to herself. Well, she was no longer that girl, and she was certainly no longer in high school. Her fortieth birthday was just around the corner, for crying out loud! This really wasn’t so complicated, was it? She shook her head, chastising herself for being so ridiculous. Just because he brought her bag to the master bedroom didn’t mean it was ‘time’. Well, it _was_ time, and, to be honest, she was surprised she had resisted temptation thus far. A little electricity shot through her, remembering his hand on her breast through the fabric of her bra while his tongue wreaked havoc with her mouth.

 

The initial acceptance of physical comfort in her grief without any feelings of desire more had been a relief. The feelings of loss would always be with her, but the slow transitioning from feelings of comfort to feelings of arousal had been a barometer of her ability to cope; not only with the loss of her father, but with the loss of the life she had truly thought she wanted for herself.

 

She felt him step up behind her, the warmth of his body invading her space before his hands slid around her waist and his chin came to rest on her shoulder. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” She felt the rumble of his voice where his chest made contact with her back.

 

She put down the spoon she’d been using to mash the avocado and slid her hands to his where they rested on her middle. “Mark Wellington.”

 

“Wow,” he plunked a kiss on the top of her head. “So much for 48 hours alone at the cabin…”

 

She chuckled as she turned in his arms, looking up at him. “No, no. Just how I was feeling a bit like I was making the decision on who should be my first all over again.” She shook her head. “Kinda weird, I know.”

 

“Who’s the other choice?”

 

“What?”

 

“Danny? Teal’c?”

  
She freed one hand and smacked him on the shoulder.

 

“It _is_ Teal’c! I knew it!” he scolded.

 

She joined him laughing before taking her newly freed hand and sliding it up behind his neck, using the pads of her fingers to tickle his nape. She turned her face to his until their lips were just a whisper apart and spoke softly, “No one else. Ever.” She kept her eyes fixed on his as she brushed her lips against his.

 

Jack was no fool, and she could tell that he wasn’t going to let the moment slip away as he met her lips softly, letting their breaths mingle before she gently took his lower lip between her own.  He responded in kind and pushed her a little harder against the counter as they continued their kiss. The teasing nips and suckles were more than Sam could bear, they left her wanting, and she had had enough of want. She slid her hand from where it still rested at the nape of his neck up to the crown of his head to pull him closer. The more intense pressure of his lips gave her some relief, but her mind kept screaming, _more!_

 

She felt more than heard him groan as her tongue begged his lips for entry and she took advantage of his momentary weakness to explore the inside of his mouth.  _Oh my god._ It was soft, and sweet. A little beery, but _wow._ As his tongue began to tangle with hers, her knees sagged minutely, and he braced her up against the counter. He laughed, breaking the contact between their mouths, leaning his forehead against hers.

 

“Sam, what did I just put my hand into?”

 

She turned her head to see behind her and giggled. “Half of a tomato.”

 

He stood up and walked over to the oven to wipe his hand on the towel hanging there, taking a moment to lick off some of the pulp from his fingers first. Sam couldn’t help it if her mind immediately imagined that tongue on her body and felt herself blush pink. 

 

“Did you just giggle?”

 

She grinned. “Never.”

 

“Hope that wasn’t a special tomato or anything.”

 

She shook her head, and grabbed a sponge from the nearby sink to clean up the mess he had made. “No, just a little extra something for the guac. You hungry?” She indicated the bowl of green dip on the counter.

 

“Starved. Want a beer?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Sam grabbed the chips and dip while Jack took two beers out of the fridge and they made their way into the adjoining living area. When the food was set up on the coffee table, they sat down on the couch leg-to-leg, shoulder-to-shoulder. Their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined as if they had been doing this for fifty years. She couldn’t quite figure out why she was so nervous about being here with Jack. They had been friends for a long time. More than friends, even. It was only in the last year that things had becomes strained. Understandably so, even. But still. She sighed. It was always easy with Jack. Well, easy might be too glib an expression, because Jack O’Neill was anything but easy, but they had always just fit, and there was a lot to be said for that.

 

Sam curled her legs up on the couch and leaned her head onto Jack’s shoulder, giving his hand a little squeeze. “Thank you.”

 

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “For what?”

 

“Everything. These last few weeks have been—I don’t know – therapeutic? I know it sounds stupid, and I know we’ve hashed this out to no end, but I just wasn’t prepared for dad’s death. I mean, I’ve gotten over the surprise, but I can’t help but be a little angry with Selmak for letting this happen.”

 

“I get you.” He snuggled her a little closer to him. “It did feel a little like a betrayal, but your dad could have let you know sooner too. Selmak and Jake probably wanted to spare you some pain.”

 

She scoffed lightly. 

 

“It’s not like…”

 

“…we haven’t already gone through this. I know, sir.”

 

“Sam…”

 

“Jack.”

 

“I mean, I gotta tell you. I was even starting to like the snake.”

 

Sam sat up. “No, you weren’t.”

 

“I was! I’m serious!”

  
Sam took a sip of her beer, laughing, “So, you’d have invited Selmak to stay at your place next time?”

 

Jack leaned forward and loaded a chip with some guacamole. “No way. He’s _your_ dad.” Then he stuffed the chip into his mouth before he could get into any more trouble.

 

“Thought so.”

 

Jack flipped on the stereo with the remote. At least there was _some_ modern technology at this place. She sighed. The satellite linkup to the cellular network for her laptop was almost as bad as dialup, but Jack insisted that she would not die from spending 5 days without access to the SGC computers. Sam had reluctantly agreed. Very reluctantly.

 

They’d driven the last 12 hours of the trip from Colorado today which had clearly made them hungry, and they ate through three avocados worth of guacamole very quickly. “You want?” Sam indicated the last bit of dip with her chip.

 

“Naw. Go ahead.”

 

So she did. “That was quite good, if I do say so myself.” She sipped the last of her beer to wash it down.

 

“Yep. Spicy.”

 

She snuggled up a little more closely to Jack, looping one arm through his and resting the other on his thigh only momentarily before her fingers got a mind of their own and started stroking their way up and down.

 

“Whatcha doing?” Jack nudged her gently, his voice huskier than it had been moments before.

 

“Thinking.”

 

“’bout what?”

 

“Something I’d like to do.”

 

“What’s that?” But before he gave her the chance to answer, he slipped his free hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.

 

Sam sighed. God, but kissing him was both heaven and hell at the same time. It felt _so good,_ yet made her want to crawl out of her own skin and into his. His tongue scraped the roof of her mouth and she groaned at the spark of electricity that flew from her mouth to her toes. She drew back slowly, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth. Jack looked momentarily confused, and she smiled with all the lust that coursed through her body. She saw the look of surprise and recognition on his face as she slid out of his embrace and onto her knees on the floor in front of him.

 

He was usually naked when she did this in her fantasy, but she simply couldn’t take it any more. This would have to do. She lifted her hands to his belt, and unbuckled it perhaps more slowly than was absolutely necessary, but the look of pure heat in Jack’s eyes made every extra millisecond totally worth it. Continuing with her slow torture, she unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper. The waist of his cotton boxers peeked out and Sam smiled. Boxers. Yum.

 

She ran her hands up his thighs teasingly before reaching into the opening of his boxers with one hand. The moment her warm hand gripped him, Jack groaned and let his head fall against the back of the couch. She studied his face as she stroked him once, then again more firmly, bringing his cock to full attention. She licked her lips and leaned closer. She’d been fantasizing about this moment for so very long and she wanted to savor it. He twitched his hips towards her at her hesitation and she chucked softly to herself before leaning forward just the barest bit, stroking the side of her cheek along the smooth shaft. He was warm, and smelled like pure Jack. This was the same Jack who pulled her into his arms after a near-miss during an intensive firefight with the enemy. This was the Jack who shared his body heat with her in camp when they were drenched by an unexpected torrent off-world. This was real and this was raw, and she had to taste him.

 

Turning her face to him, she softly closed her lips around the head, sweeping her tongue along the tip to truly taste him. He moaned, and she swirled her tongue again to taste more. Heaven. She gripped the base with her right hand as she relaxed her throat and took him in deeply. _Oh. My. God_. She pulled back slightly for more control and used her lips to create a gentle suction while pulling back with her tongue firmly on the underside. She pulled and suckled and stroked, gauging her tempo with the gentle thrusts of his hips. She hummed as he massaged her scalp and tugged lightly on her hair. She couldn’t help it. She was probably the most turned-on she’d ever been in her entire life, and Sam was hardly a prude.

 

Jack tugged a little harder. “Carter, God. C’mere.”

 

Sam allowed him to pull her up so she was sitting astride his thighs, grinning in the knowledge that her on her knees in front of him must have weighed fairly heavily in his fantasies, as well. The telltale ‘Carter’ slip was all she needed to know. They’d agreed that alone, they’d be ‘Sam’ and ‘Jack,’ even if in public they may still have to be ‘Carter’ and ‘Sir.’ His calling her Carter in the heat of passion was a bit of kink in her mind, even if he probably didn’t realize that he’d said it.

 

He pulled her closer to kiss her. “As amazing as that was, I don’t want to finish like that. Not tonight.” Jack leaned into Sam and she met him half-way, their kisses soft and sweet, lips sucking and nipping, barely touching until Sam moaned and deepened the kiss, grinding her hips against his, begging for release. “Shh. Slow down.”

 

“Can’t.” She whispered. “Need you.”

 

“Not here.”

 

She whimpered.

 

He kissed her hard, devouring her mouth with his, before pulling away and standing up, bringing her with him, a deft hand pulling his jeans back up to his waist and flicking the button shut. “We have a nice cozy bedroom with a great big bed. And I, for one, can think of a number of reasons why it’s better than this old couch,” he murmured as he pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her back.

 

Sam struggled to regain her breath. She felt as though she’d just done a three-mile sprint to the Gate. Her mind was lust-clouded in a way that was worse than any intoxication she’d ever known, and it thrilled her to the core. She tucked her nose into his chest, breathing him in, unable to speak and clutching his shirt in her fists.

 

“C’mon,” he said, nudging her towards the open door of the bedroom.

 

“Just a minute,” she whispered, afraid her knees might buckle if she tried to move from that spot.

 

She felt the staccato movement of his chest as he laughed silently and continued to stroke her back. “I brought something I thought you might like, but I’ll never be able to show you if we stand here all night.”

 

Sam smiled up at him and nipped his lip between hers. “Okay,” she mumbled. “Show me.”

 

Jack took her hand to lead her to the bedroom just as the doorbell rang. “What the…”

 

“Don’t get it,” Sam growled, tugging him in the general direction of the bedroom.

 

“Have to. It’s either a global crisis or UPS. Which could also be a global crisis. Go get comfy,” he tilted his head towards the bedroom, “I’ll meet you in a second.”

 

Sam made her way to the bedroom, stripping off her clothes along the way. If he wanted to wait, let him watch her strip as she went. Her sweater came off halfway across the living room and her t-shirt followed just as she crossed the threshold into the bedroom, leaving him with the lacy back of her bra as she closed the door firmly behind her. Alone, she shed her jeans and walked over to the bed, staring at it. It positively dominated the room. The king-sized monstrosity appeared to have been built into the room, out of the same logs sported by the exterior of the cabin. It was gorgeous. Its luxurious duvet had been pulled back revealing soft, cream-colored, flannel sheets. Thinking about what was about to happen in that bed made her itch with anticipation.

 

She caressed her breasts, running her hands down her stomach and over her hips firmly to try to suppress the hunger that had reasserted itself the moment she stepped out of Jack’s arms. She was prowling around the room, looking for anything that might distract her while she waited for Jack when she saw it, a bottle of self-heating massage oil on the dresser. She strode over and picked it up, scrutinizing it. She flipped the cap open smelling it, surprised to find it had a warm, smoky smell-- almost like a subtle incense she’d once bought, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what was so familiar about it. It didn’t matter, anyhow. She squeezed a little into her palm and rubbed her hands together, relishing the warmth that the oil produced. She propped a foot on the lowest level log at the bed’s footboard and began to massage some of the heated oil into her calf.

 

“It was UPS,” Jack came busting though the door.

 

Sam continued to massage the oil into her leg, smiling to herself at the way Jack had stopped short in the doorway, and was staring at her slack-jawed. She knew the picture she presented, she’d planned it that way: black lace Hanky-Panky boyshorts and a matching bra, massaging the oil he’d bought into her athletic legs.  “Shut the door. I don’t care if it had been a global crisis. When I was done with my legs, I was coming out to jump you regardless of who was there.”

 

He clearly didn’t need to be told twice, closing the door behind him and quickly stripping himself completely naked. Now it was Sam’s turn to stare. _Wow_. She stood up and gave him the once-over. She’d seen him naked before, there’d been some missions where trouble had involved a serious lack of clothing, but so much water had flowed under the bridge since then, and here he was naked and aroused and all for her. Her breathing hitched.

 

He strode over to her and took the bottle of oil out of her hands, closing it before tossing it on the bed. He rested his hands on her waist and leaned in to brush his lips along her neck. She shivered and felt her bra fall away. “Don’t need that,” he murmured, tasting up to her ear, while his thumbs hooked into her panties, drawing them down until they passed the curve of her hip and fell to the floor. “Those either.”

 

He moved forward with her, around to the side of the bed, and encouraged her to climb in. Sam didn’t need to be asked twice: she crawled in, leaning back on her elbows as she watched him follow.

 

She saw the war in his brain as his pupils flared while he took in her form. He’d only ever seen her _mostly_ naked before, and she was pretty sure he might have been shocked into incoherency, which made the next thing that came out of his mouth all the more surprising.

 

“Flip over,” Jack commanded.

 

Sam obeyed, anticipating the cool oil as he trickled it down her spine, relaxing as she felt it warm on contact with her skin. She felt him straddle her thighs and sit back, before his hands traced the small of her back and began stroking upwards in circular motions, massaging the rapidly heating oil into her skin. The heels of his hands kneaded out knots she didn’t even know she had. She was pretty sure some of her knots had knots!

 

He continued his ministrations, pouring more oil on her back, stroking up to just below her neck and then coming back down her body. When his hands began to massage one of the cheeks of her bum she moaned. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. She parted her legs slightly, encouraging him to continue the massage more intimately, but Jack ignored her, making his way back up her body. He used his thumbs to work the knots out of her neck, using some amazing acupressure technique to release the tension in her scalp. How did a scalp have tension? She thought she’d gotten over most of it. And how did Jack seem to know _exactly_ where she held her tension? A thumb hit a knot and she sighed. A question for another time.

 

“You’re not asleep, are you?” he asked softly, by her ear.

 

“Mmm, no,” she moaned.

 

He moved aside. “Good. Turn over.”

 

Sam complied with difficulty, feeling unbelievably languid. She felt the warmth of his body as he stretched out beside her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lightly, and she slid her leg over his thigh, increasing the surface area of their contact. “No more massage?” she queried, before insinuating her tongue between his lips.

 

“Plenty of time for that.”

 

“Oh yeah,” she whispered, stroking her hands down the hard planes of his back.

 

He slid down, kissing along her collarbones and down between her breasts. She arched her back in protest as his lips bypassed her breasts for her stomach.

 

“Greedy,” Jack laughed, sliding back up between her breasts and kissing over the soft tissue before running his tongue along her areola and sucking the nipple into his mouth.

 

 _God, god, god!_ Sam started squirming. She didn’t care anymore, she wanted him inside her yesterday, but Jack apparently couldn’t read her thoughts because he moved over to the other breast to give it some attention, too. Her mind went grey as her body floated, awash in pleasure. She gasped and felt him kiss up her breastbone and back to that spot behind her ear. The one she hadn’t known was an erogenous zone until he’d pushed her up against the side of the diner, where they’d stopped for lunch, and kissed her senseless.

 

“I can’t wait anymore, Sam,” came his strangled whisper.

 

“Don’t,” she responded thankfully, “ _Please_ don’t!” She turned her head to him, initiating a new kiss while using her heel to guide his body closer to hers. She tucked her ankle around his calf and slid her hand down his back, over his ass, and around to his cock to guide him into her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this wet and ready. Eight years of foreplay would do that to you, not to mention-- _Oooooohhhhh._ _Wow._ He filled her completely, the gentle stretch and friction stealing her breath away.

 

“Okay?” he asked softly.

 

“Mmm,” was about the only response she could muster. She squeezed his bum, urging him to move. He complied. Oh, did he comply. He seemed to know exactly how much force she needed at this juncture: _not much_ ; and just which angles brought the right amount of friction: _yes, like that_.  She tightened the grip of her leg to his, and tugged on his shoulders and his lips parted from hers as he focused on their tempo. Sam felt her orgasm building, building, _not—quite—there_. She was so close, but couldn’t quite get there.

 

Jack must have sensed her frustration, because he reached under her and squeezed her butt, changing the angle of her hips a bit to the left, and there it was. Up, up and over. Sam moaned her orgasm loudly as her body stiffened, her arms and legs gripping him as through she would fall through the bed and into the Earth if she let go. His reaction to her spasming muscles was uncontrollable, and he followed her over the edge, emptying himself into her with a quaking shudder, before collapsing on top of her.

 

His nose pressed into her neck and she stroked his back as they both struggled to catch their breaths. He tasted the salt on her neck and she smiled. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” he murmured into her neck. “Wow.”

 

For quite some time, no words passed between them. None needed to. Not anymore. Theirs was a love –Sam startled herself with that thought—but yes, what they had _was_ love. One whose strength was the years of friendship and trust and a good dose of unrequited lust. This was the culmination of so much anticipation, and it had been worth every second.

 

He seemed to read her thoughts. “If I’d known it could be like this, I’d have screwed the regs years ago.” He moved off of her and propped himself up on an elbow, watching her.

 

“Me too,” she laughed turning herself to face him and tracing his cheek with her finger, “though I’m guessing the wait was part of the wow.” She cupped his cheek in her palm and kissed him gently.

 

“Probably.”  He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, tucking her into his side. He grabbed a towel from the pile folded by the side of the bed, sliding it under her, so she wouldn’t have to sleep on a wet spot all night, and pulled the fluffy comforter over them.

 

Sam smiled as he saw to her comfort, putting two and three together, realizing just how much planning had gone into this little seduction. From the ‘hey let’s go up to the cabin a little early… let me show you around’ to the warm bedding, massage oil, and extra towels. Her grin nearly split open her face at just how much he really cared.

 

“I love you, Sam.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Let’s not get out of this bed until the boys get here?”

 

She laughed. “Not even to shower?”

 

He hesitated. “Together?”

 

“How else?” She laughed.

 

“Okay.”

 

She grinned broadly and snuggled up against his side. She was starting to feel very drowsy. It had been a long day and she was letting the call of Morpheus pull her down when she remembered. “Oh! What did UPS want?”

 

Jack laughed. “A box from drugstore dot com. Daniel’s allergy supplies.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
